Star Trek Online - Where no man has died before
Es begab sich eines Tages auf unserem Teamspeakserver. Ich betreibe dort eine eigene Flotte (so nennt man Clans in diesem Spiel), ein sehr gemütlicher und familiärer Haufen, jeder kennt hier jeden. Aber das ist auch eigentlich gar nicht der Punkt. Eines unserer Mitglieder, er bat mich darum seinen Namen nicht zu nennen, hatte Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Computer, weswegen er sein Betriebssystem neu aufsetzen musste. Wahrscheinlich ein Virus, oder was weiß ich, mit diesem technischen Zeug kenne ich mich nur sehr begrenzt aus. Die Details sind jetzt auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Es verging eine ganze Weile, bis er seinen Kram wieder halbwegs installiert hatte, seine Leitung war bei Leibe nicht die schnellste, alleine die Patches neu aufzuspielen, nahm Stunden in Anspruch. Endlich war dann auch Star Trek Online an der Reihe, das, worauf wir natürlich am meisten gewartet hatten, denn für diesen Abend war ein Flottentreffen angekündigt, wo es mitunter um seine Beförderung gehen sollte, auf die er schon eine ganze Weile hingearbeitet hatte. Umso größer war die Freude, als dann alles soweit geschafft war, doch schon im Launcher (dem Startprogramm) fiel ihm die erste Unregelmäßigkeit auf. Der Fortschrittsbalken beim Patchen wurde nach einer Weile rot (er sollte eigentlich dunkelblau sein). Wir dachten uns da nicht viel bei, man kann im Spiel das Erscheinungsbild des Interface recht frei anpassen und auch optisch teilweise verändern, vielleicht also auch den Launcher? Wer weiß, wo der ausversehen drauf geklickt hat. Allerdings sollte das nicht das einzige sein, denn auch seine Brückenoffiziere wiesen einige... sagen wir unübliche Eigenarten auf. Zur Begriffserklärung: Brückenoffiziere sind NPCs, die dem Spieler bei vielen Gelegenheiten helfen. Zum Beispiel sind sie im Raumkampf für einen Großteil der einsetzbaren Fähigkeiten verantwortlich, sie stehen dem Spieler im Bodenkampf als hilfreiche NPC-Verbündete zur Seite und haben von Zeit zu Zeit wichtige Kommentare auf Lager. Ich werde hier jetzt nicht zu tief auf die Spielmechaniken eingehen, das wäre erstens zu viel und zweitens ist es für die Geschichte auch nicht wirklich von Relevanz. thumb|left|352px|Brückenoffizier Einer seiner Brückenoffiziere hatte ein leicht verändertes Aussehen, sein Gesicht hatte einige unübliche Schattierungen, welche er beschrieb als wäre das Gesicht blutverschmiert. Als ich diesen Screenshot von ihm gesehen habe, war mein erster Gedanke nicht unbedingt, dass es blutverschmiert aussah, aber mit ein bisschen Fantasie.... Wir gaben nicht allzu viel darauf, dieses Spiel war nicht grundlos dafür bekannt, sehr verbuggt zu sein, wieso sollte man sich also über ein paar Grafikfehler Gedanken machen? Wir konnten zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja noch nicht wissen, was es tatsächlich damit auf sich hatte. Brückenoffiziere geben einem von Zeit zu Zeit (mal mehr, mal weniger nützliche) Hinweise im Spiel bei verschiedenen Situationen, zum Beispiel wenn man gerade im Begriff ist, auf eine andere Karte zu wechseln. Das tat sein Brückenoffizier auch eine ganze Weile ganz normal und unspektakulär, bis sich seine Texte nach einer Weile mehr und mehr änderten. Zum Beispiel fragte er den Spieler auf einmal nicht mehr, ob er in die nächste Karte warpen möchte (wie er es normalerweise täte), sondern ob er bereit wäre, den nächsten Schritt zu tun... Das hat uns zwar ein wenig gewundert, aber noch nicht wirklich beunruhigt. Er ist einer der Einzigen von uns, die den deutschsprachigen Client benutzt haben, denn wir wissen alle, dass die Übersetzung stellenweise sehr... sagen wir fantasievoll war. Normalerweise hat ein Spieler mehrere Brückenoffiziere (standartgemäß 6 ab Levelcap), doch als unser Freund versucht hat, seine Brückenoffiziere für die nächste Mission neu auszurüsten, bemerkte er, dass er nur noch einen einzigen besaß. Genau dieser, den man oben auf dem Screenshot sehen kann. Das ist durchaus möglich, man kann Brückenoffiziere jederzeit entlassen um andere einzustellen. Aber wieso sollte er das gemacht haben? Seine Brückenoffiziere waren teilweise sehr wertvoll, zwei davon bekam man nur während einem Event, er wäre also nie wieder daran gekommen. Und wieso sollte er sich daran nicht erinnern? Wenn einer wissen müsste, warum er das gemacht hat, dann doch wohl er? Er hat sich eine Weile geärgert, sich dann aber dazu entschlossen, die Mission trotzdem zu spielen. Und ab dann wurde es noch seltsamer. Er landete zwar auf der Karte, wo er hinwollte, allerdings war diese absolut verlassen (normalerweise hätte sie voll mit Gegnern sein müssten). Er lief also eine Weile zusammen mit seinem Brückenoffizier durch die leeren Gänge dieser Map, bis sein Brückenoffizier ihn auf einmal in einem Textfeld ansprach (das tun die von Zeit zu Zeit, an sich nichts außergewöhnliches). Der Brückenoffizier fragte unseren Freund: "Sind Sie nun stolz darauf, was Sie angerichtet haben?". Die Texte, welche Brückenoffiziere sprechen, sind in jeder Mission vorgeschrieben. Und dieser Text war ganz sicher NICHT Teil der Mission. Die Macher hatten einige ältere Missionen überarbeitet, hätte also gut sein können, dass auch das hier seine Richtigkeit hat. Doch allmählich wurden wir nervös, und haben unserem Freund geraten, ein Ticket zu schreiben (also die Hilfe eines Gamemasters, einem Mitarbeiter der Spielentwickler, anzufordern). Anstelle des eigentlichen Fensters für ein Ticket, meldete sich erneut sein Brückenoffizier zu Wort: "Die werden Ihnen jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen können, Captain. Nicht nach dem, was Sie angerichtet haben." Spätestens jetzt wussten wir, dass hier etwas GANZ entschieden nicht stimmte! Brückenoffiziere haben keine KI, die ihnen solche Möglichkeiten gibt. All ihre Texte sind in der jeweiligen Mission vorgeschrieben. Und sie werden einen sicherlich nicht davon abhalten, ein Ticket zu schreiben! Er war also gezwungen, weiter zu gehen. Und nach ein paar Minuten Rennerei kam unser Freund in einem Raum an, der als einziger nicht verlassen war. Seine ehemaligen Brückenoffiziere, die er zu Anfang der Mission vermisst hatte, tauchten dort auf, ebenfalls mit den verbuggten, blutverschmierten Gesichtern. Unser Freund hat versucht diese anzusprechen, doch dann haben seine eigenen Brückenoffiziere ihn erschossen, sich danach neben ihn gekniet, und haben danach begonnen die Spielfigur unseres Freundes zu "fressen"! Zumindest sah es wohl so aus, leider kam unser Freund nicht mehr dazu, Screenshots zu machen, denn wenige Sekunden danach stürzte sein Spiel ab. Er hat sich einige Stunden lang nicht mehr getraut, nochmal ins Spiel einzuloggen, was irgendwo auch verständlich war. Einigen von uns kam der Gedanke, dass unser feiner Kamerad sich da lediglich einen blöden Scherz mit uns erlaubte... deshalb haben wir ihn daran erinnert, dass in ein paar Minuten das Flottentreffen stattfinde, und es wegen seiner Beförderung wichtig wäre, dass er dabei sei. Nach einigen Widerreden hat er dann doch versucht noch einmal einzuloggen, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Account angeblich nicht mehr vorhanden sei... doch anstatt der Meldung, dass sein Accountname oder Passwort fehlerhaft seien, erhielt er vom Spiel die Meldung, dass wir "noch nicht mit Ihnen fertig wären!". Uns wurde das allmählich zu albern, weil wir immernoch glaubten, dass er uns auf den Arm nahm. Also habe ich ihn kurzerhand vom TS geworfen mit dem Zusatz, er solle doch bitte wieder kommen, sobald er bereit wäre diesen Unsinn sein zu lassen. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass er nicht wiederkam. Wir haben bis Heute nichts mehr von ihm gehört... Die meisten von uns sind davon überzeugt, dass er uns einfach aus Trotz verlassen hatte. Doch ich... habe meine Zweifel... hat sein Brückenoffizier seine Drohung eventuell doch wahr gemacht.....? Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mittellang